In the prior art, a UE performs channel quality indicator (Channel Quality Indicator; CQI for short) measurement processing, and reports a result CQI obtained through measurement processing to a base station. The base station performs radio resource scheduling according to CQIs reported by all UEs.
Generally, when a UE performs CQI measurement processing, it is required to perform measurement processing on a signal part and an interfering part separately, so as to calculate a CQI. For measurement on the interfering part, the UE only measures interference on one type of fixed resource. For the measurement processing on the signal part, the UE may perform signal measurement and processing according to a transmission mode; then the UE calculates a signal to interference plus noise ratio (Signal to Interference plus Noise Ratio; SINR for short) according to a measurement result of the signal part and a measurement result of the interfering part, and further performs quantization on the SINR to obtain a CQI.
During implementation of the present invention, the CQI measurement processing of the prior art cannot be applied to a multi-node collaboration system.